What Royal Pains in My Ass
by Wolf of the Nightly Moon
Summary: Ichigo has been betrayed one too many times. He has locked away his heart. Permanently. Will two insanely mad royals be able to unlock his chained and sealed heart?
1. Betrayed

**_Royals…what pains in my ass_**

**SUMMARY:** Trust can easily blind some to the evil hidden. Ichi's been betrayed by his only friend and then sold to slave traders. His heart has been locked away. Will two insanely royal men be able to get our Strawberry's trust and love? Or is it a lost cause?

**RATING:** M

**PAIRING: **Grimm X Ichi X Shiro

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach or its characters.

CHAPTER 1

Betrayed. Traitor. Tricked. Duped. These words, along with many others, ran through my head as my friend placed the shackles and collar of the slaves on me. Rangiku Matsmumoto. The only friend I ever had has just sold me into slavery. Why?!

"Why Ran?" I'll be damned if I don't leave without the reason why she would do this.

"Why? Simple Ichigo, Darling." I couldn't help but flinch at the pure venom in her tone when she said 'darling'. "Your beauty and intelligence out ways my own. No matter where I go you are the one on peoples lips! No matter where we go I am ignored when you are near! I can't stand it! I should be the one they look at with love and lust in their eyes. Not You!" She shouted. "Now I can finally get rid of you once and for all."

"Rangiku! What kind of fucked up reasoning is that? I thought we were friends." I yelled.

"Well, you were wrong. Besides who would want to be friends with a freak like?" She laughed. She had to rub salt into the wounds. She knows I won't be able to get over my past.

One thought ran through my head. Jealous bitch. That was the only thing running through my head as my trust and my heart was locked away in a steel box covered in chains. She was my only friend! The only person I could trust! And she betrayed me!

I was yanked from my thoughts as the slave trader viciously yanked on the chains connected to my collar and wrist shackles. I was loaded onto the wagon with two other slaves. I didn't even bother to look at them or talk to them. I watched the last view of Karakura town I would probably see shrink to a mere speck. The peacock hybrid stood there with her peacock feathers standing proudly behind her as she smirked at me.

I will **never** trust anyone ever again.

I will **never **allow anyone into my heart ever again.

I don't want anyone to hurt me…ever again…

My resolve towards my fate and new found promise to never let anyone close to again was set firmly into place as the sun set over the horizon.

Little did I know I would be rethinking that promise I made…

**_So what did you think? Please review!_**

**_I will be uploading the new chapter real soon! _**

**_UNTIL NEXT TIME!_**


	2. Meeting the Princess

**What's up! I bring you the next chapter!**

* * *

Four months. It has been nearly four months since Rangiku sold me into slavery. I was bought many times, yet I was always resold back to a new slave trader because I am untamable. Ha! Those bastards don't know how to tame for shit. They tried everything. I always won. I never gave in. I credit my stubborn side to my mom.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I am known as "The Untamable Beauty". I don't know why they added that beauty part. I'm not beautiful or anything.

_**Hueco Mundo Slave Market**_

I growled at the four men that currently surrounded me. I am pissed. No pissed does not compare to how… how… furious I am at being dragged out of my bed (which is just a pile of hay inside an unlocked cage) while I was in the middle of my cat nap! What the fuck?! Don't they know not to wake up tiger hybrids while they are sleeping?!

The man on my left shuffled closer. I gave a warning hiss. The man on my left was freakishly tall. He had on a black button up and ripped up blue jeans. He was wearing plain work boots. He also had an eye patch over his left eye. I dubbed him Stick. He was a cheetah hybrid. I quickly scanned the others. Looking for weaknesses and strengths. The man in front of me had this lazy look about him. He wore a plain white tank with cut off shorts. I think they used to be jeans. I call him lazy. He was a wolf hybrid. The man to my right had bubblegum pink hair with glasses that looked they were made a type of bone. I'll call him bubblegum. He was a lizard hybrid if the flickering tongue was any clue to go by. I could just barely make out the fourth person. It's a woman with voluptuous breasts and fair skin of an Amazonian warrior. She had shocking blonde hair. She was a cheetah as well. I would have rolled over and begged for her if I was anywhere near straight. I'll call her amazon. Looks like I can't make a break for it. I'm fast but not as fast as a fucking cheetah.

"Alright cutesy, why don'cha put them claws away and calm the fuck down. As much as I would love ta fight ya, we have to take ya to your new masters." Stick said.

"You expect me to calm down after you assholes drag me out of my cage by my fucking tail!" I growled through clenched teeth." I outa rip all four of ya a new one".

"We only want to compromise on a safe and if possible nonviolent solution." Amazon said.

"Nonviolent would have simply woken me up instead of dragging me outta of ma cage." Shit. I really need to calm down. My accent is coming up with a vengeance.

"Alright. Why don't we sit down and have a normal discussion instead of fighting like children." An unknown voice said. I looked past Lazy to see a green haired woman dressed in a simple blue and white gown. She had what looked like a birth mark running across her cheeks and nose. She was wearing expensive jewelry only the royal family could wear. She was also a panther hybrid.

"Princess Neliel. What brings you to the slave market?" asked Bubblegum.

"I came to see why it is taking so long to get The Untamable Beauty. I trust he is unharmed Szayel?" The woman known as Neliel answered in a tone that sounded sweet but had an underling threat.

"N-"

"What the hell is with you people?! No I am not unharmed! My tail nearly got ripped out by this idiot!" I said pointing at Stick. I immediately regretted saying this. The aura around the Princess turned from a joyous blue of calm and happiness to red with anger and promises of pain.

"Well, Nnoitra. I specifically said unharmed didn't I?"

"Well…I couldn't wake him up." He said as he slowly walked away. Wow. The day I see a cheetah hybrid back away from fear is a day I thought I never see. As Princess Neliel approached the newly dubbed Nnoitra, I quickly approached her and placed my hand on her shoulder. A gasp was heard throughout the audience I did not notice at first. Why would th- ? Shit! I just touched royalty. Oh well. No going back now.

"Your highness. Your aura promises pain and misery for Nnoitra. Please calm down. Promises of pain and anger do not suit you." I said in my most calm and soothing of voices. Princess Neliel turned with a look of shock and wonder in her eyes and her aura.

"You touched a royal without fear of the consequences. You truly are fearless." She whispered. Then she did the most shocking thing anyone has ever done. She hugged me and began to cry on my shoulder. Why did she suddenly start crying? I did not know what to do. So I hesitantly hugged her back. I sat down and placed her in my lap and started rocking her like a mother would rock her cub to sleep. Her crying slowly stopped and turned into soft snores. I held her. When Nnoitra came to close I growled and snarled at him to back off. He hesitantly backed off. I held the Princess gently and I smoothed a strand of hair that fallen in her face off to the side.

Damn. I just adopted her as my cub. Not to mention she is the fucking Princess. Looks like this is the beginning of my "Don't let anyone in my heart" promise has started to crumble and break. Well damn.

**Yay! Protective Momma Ichi! Thanks fer tha reviews! So I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

They were gorgeous. Like gods. More specifically gods of hot ecstasy. I didn't realize I was staring until the blue haired panther hybrid spoke.

"Like what'cha see?" The hybrid panther spoke. The white panther snickered. Fuck that. They are arrogant assholes. Well two can play at that game.

"Nope. I've seen better." I said with my most serious scowl. They just gawked like idiots. I couldn't help the chuckle from slipping past. Idiots. Looks like they never got told this before. Even if it is a lie. They the sexiest creatures on the creatures I have ever seen. This might be a fun place to stay until I'm sent back to the slave barracks.


	3. Questions answered

**Information:**

**Okay. i have had several questions that forgot to answer.**

**1- **all the characters are nekos. don't know what that means. they are basically part animal. they follow their instincts better and they have animal appendages.

Ex, cat neko. human appearance with cat ears and cat tail. but i bet you already knew that.

**2- **i will be describing the characters in more length next chapter. i wanted to leave something to your own imaginations. or to just tease ya a bit. i'm evil like that.

**3- **your reveiws may influence the story a bit. so their is no set story line.

**ok! any other questions just ask and i will be glad to answer them! **

**P.S. next chapter will be uploaded neeither monday or tuesday! PROMISE!**


	4. Unknowly sold my heart and sold

**_Yay! Chapter 3! Thanks to all of the reviews I got I'm gonna give you an extra-long chapter. Or I am gonna try! Sorry! I almost missed the deadline I set. Thanks to one awesome and highly lucky guest for saying something I will update twice as fast! _**

**_P.S. _****_Don't forget! You have any questions just ask me! I check every one of my reviews and messages so I will answer them!_**

I sat there with the Princess in my lap sleeping for two hours. I would growl at anyone who came anywhere near us. Threat or not. Princess needs to rest. After all it isn't every day that a member of the Royal family breaks down in tears in front of strangers. I took the time to study the four hybrids more closely as I waited for Princess Neliel to wake up. The one known as Szayel (with his pink bubblegum hair) wore a simple white t-shirt with blue jeans and cowboy boots made of some type of scaled creature. Maybe rattlesnake. He had on a lab coat and I could just barely smell laboratory chemicals on him. A scientist or a doctor of sort. I also noticed that attached to his left and right hips was six syringes filled with a clear liquid that I immediately recognized as a sedation or tranquilizer of some sort. Shit. I best watch him closely. It was then that I saw his name was on his left breast pocket. I looked at the others and saw similar monogrammed names.

The woman with the blond hair and fair skin wore short shorts and a blood-red tank top that clung to her figure like a second shin. She wore plain sandals. Her name was monogrammed on her tank top near the bottom. Hallibel. She had a spear slung across her back. I looked over and saw that one I had name Lazy had his name monogrammed on his shirt near the top. It said Starrk. Starrk had two twin pistols on each hip. Each one had the engraving of Lilienette on each side. Nnoitra had some sort of crescent moon blade slung over his shoulder. Szayel had a dagger. He was casually flipping it the air and catching it by the blade. They had crest tattooed on their arms that looked like a panther with a crown on its head.

Starrk, Hallibel, Nnoitra, and Szayel. What the fuck? Aren't those four part the Esapada, The Royal Guard? Oh shit. What is going on now? As I was thinking of this Neliel started stirring.

"I had a lovely nap." She mumbled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She was so damned cute I chuckled a little. She looked up and giggled as I helped her to feet.

"Neliel. Would you please explain why you busted into tears the minute I touched you?" I asked. Familiar scowl in place. Neliel had surprise in her aura as well as nervousness. What does she have to be nervous about? The instinctual adoption. Damn it! I adopted her as my cub. She adopted me as her mother. Son of a bitch! I swear if things keep going the way they are I am going to have my trust and my heart betrayed and broken all over again.

"Well. The Princess or any of the Royal family isn't supposed to break down into tears. Much less in public and in the arms of a complete stranger known for being well mean." She explained while twiddling her thumbs nervously and looking anywhere but at me.

"That is stupid, if you need to cry. Just do it. Who cares what others think. It is better when you don't bottle up your emotions." I replied rather bluntly. The Royal Guards and Neliel just gawked at me. I did not care. I yawned and with a later to them I started back to my pile of hay in a cage for the rest of my much needed nap. It hurt a little to leave my new found cub but she was in good hands.

"Wait!" Neliel said as she grabbed my arm. "Please. Allow us tom explain why we are here."

"Why are you here?" I couldn't keep the curiosity out of my voice or my eyes. My one weakness, you can always read my emotions through my eyes.

The one known as Szayel came forward and bluntly started explaining.

"You see. The Royal Chef died of a heart attack some time ago. We are in need of a new chef. Her Majesty Neliel had heard how, not only are you famous for your beauty and the fact that you cannot be tamed, you are also an amazing cook. So the Royal family has bought you and we came to pick you up and take you to the palace."

"Oh!" I faced palmed. "It's you guys." They gave me confused looks.

"I was told my new masters would coming to get me so was resting up. That way I will be prepared. I hate it when I am not at my strongest when I meet new masters."

"Why would you need to be at your strongest?" Starrk asked.

"Slaves aren't treated nicely. I am one of the ones who fight back. Slave live is hard as it is without an abusive master to add into the mix." Six months of slavery could tell anyone that. I mean just look at what I am wearing. Plain torn to shreds jeans that hang off my hips. A torn tank top that has seen better days. And no shoes. I have always hated shoes. I don't plan on wearing them anytime e soon. My hair is mess. But I like it. It was spiked in a random array of spikes. And it stopped at midway down my back when it was down. I currently have in a loose ponytail. Plus it was a natural sunset orange.

"Anyway let's get going. I don't want to stay here anymore. The air stinks." Hallibel said. Everyone agreed. Myself included. Never did like the stink of the slave barracks. But I got used to them.

The only possessions I had were the clothes I was wearing and the black spiked collar my father gave me before he died. So we immediately set off for Los Noches Palace.

It took us nearly a week to get to the Palace. By then Nel and I had gotten a lot closer. We had talked about the adoption connection we a developed and have come to terms with it. I mostly call her Nel but I sometimes call her cub. I also got to know the others quite well, too.

Starrk has a daughter named Lilienette. His wife died during the birth. He engraved her names in his guns because each time he looked at them he was reminded about her threat about coming home safe and sound or else. Starrk used to be a gipsy before he met the Royal family.

Hallibel and Szayel were both stray mercenaries before they met the Royal family. The Royal family had saved them from death and treated them like family so they vowed to protect them with their lives.

Nnoitra was a highly known and wanted assassin. He was hired to "off the Royal Pricks" as his former employer said. Once he met them however he couldn't do it. So he turned in his employer and became a Royal Guard and family member.

We all got along really well. Nnoitra and I got into verbal fights that eventually turned into fist fights. Hallibel or Nel always broke us apart. That one week was probably the best I ever had before my family died and The Bitch betrayed me.

We finally reached Los Noches Palace. **_(It looks like Los Noches from the anime look their if you don't know what it looks like. I could not really describe it the way I wanted to. Sorry.) _**

Nel and the others led me through corridor after corridor. I immediately got lost after the fifth turn. I was led into a very tall throne room.

There were six pillars, three on each side of the room, wrapped in blue and white silk curtains. The floor was a plain white tiled floor with a big black panther in the middle of the floor. It kinda looked like one of those mosaics. In the middle of the throne room was a raised throe with two of the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eyes on. The one sitting on the throne had wild sky blue hair, that was messy in a sexy way, and shocking ocean blue eyes that could look through your soul. He had teal markings under his eyes giving his already feral appearance more ferocity. He wore loose baggy black shorts that dipped low enough for me to see his hipbones and he had no shirt on. That gave me an excellent view of his very muscular body. He was a panther hybrid. His tail and ears were a teal color with even darker stripes.

The second creature was ethereal. His hair was and skin was whiter than snow. He wore nothing but black jeans almost as ripped up as mine. He was also shirtless. He had a lithe body slightly more muscular than mine. His hair was fashioned the same way as mine except it stopped at his shoulders. His ears and tails were also white without any stripes or spots. His eyes were golden pirate coins surrounded by an obsidian sea. He was a tiger hybrid. He was leaning against the throne.

They were gorgeous. Like gods. More specifically gods of hot ecstasy. I didn't realize I was staring until the blue haired panther hybrid spoke.

"Like what'cha see?" The hybrid panther spoke. The white panther snickered. Fuck that. They are arrogant assholes. Well two can play at that game.

"Nope. I've seen better." I said with my most serious scowl. They just gawked like idiots. I couldn't help the chuckle from slipping past. Idiots. Looks like they never got told this before. Even if it is a lie. They the sexiest creatures on the creatures I have ever seen. This might be a fun place to stay until I'm sent back to the slave barracks. I am going to enjoy messing with their heads.

"Ichi-momma don't be mean. You just met them." Nel giggled. She started calling me Ichi-momma for no reason. I don't mind it though. It was kinda cute.

"So? I don't have to be nice to strangers, cub." I replied back. Nel just giggled some more while Starrk, Szayel, Hallibel, and Nnoitra chuckled.

"Allow me to introduce my brothers. The one who spoke is Grimmjow. The one sitting next to him on the floor is Shirosaki. But he prefers to be called Shiro." Nel introduced them.

The newly dubbed Shirosaki asked, "So what is yer name? Or do ya prefer ta be calle' The Untamable Beauty?" I scowled even more at that stupid nickname. But I was slightly surprised.

"My name is Ichigo. I must actually confess no one ever asked for my name before."

"Well Strawberry. We were kinda curious about your real name." Grimmjow said.

"OI! My name is not strawberry! It means One who Protects." I yelled.

"Jeez, ya are neva gonna get ova that are ya Strawberry?" Nnoitra asked.

"Says you dumbass." I shot back.

"Don't call me dumbass!" He yelled.

"Make me, dumbass." Nnoitra lunged at me but I was expecting it. I dodged to the right and grabbed his tail and threw him to the ground. Before I could dodge his tail knocked my feet out from under me and had pinned me to the floor. His right hand had both my hands pinned above my hands while his left was fixing his eye patch that had slipped a little. I took advantage of his distraction. I grabbed him, using my tail, by the neck and threw him at the nearby pillar. I jumped just up just as Nnoitra strated running at me.

"I got'cha this time!" He yelled. Just before he tackled me I pducked to the right and gave him my strongest round house kick. He skidded to the base of the throne and sat up coughing and winced from the blow.

"Damn Ichi. I fergot about that killa kick ya got there." He said.

"That was entertaining. Mind if I spar with ya sometime?' Grimmjow asked with a feral grin.

"OH! OH! Me too! I wanna fight'cha to!" Shirosaki asked with an insane smile that looked as though it would split his. Nel told me how his smile unnerved people. But I find it relaxing. Weird.

"Sure." I replied releasing my own insane smile. I didn't realize that smile of mine sent shivers up everyone's spines.

**_End of Ichi's P.O.V. _**

Shivers of nervousness went up everyone's spines except for two others. These two did not feel nervous they felt lustful. That insane smile gracing Ichigo's face sent thrills of want and lust up their spines and auras. Grimmjow and Shiro decided then and there through their mental link that comes with being twins that they would make Ichigo, The Untamable Beauty theirs at any and all costs. That once they suck their claws in that they would never let go. After all panther and tiger hybrids are known for their extreme possessiveness of whom and what they consider their prey.

Ichigo unknowingly just signed his heart, mind, soul, and body over to the Princes of Hueco Mundo.


	5. Kitchen run and Beauty in the Garden

**_Sup! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Sorry for not updating sooner! _**

It's been nearly a month since I started working as the chef here at the palace. I play around with others when I'm not cooking and when I'm not doing either of these things I try to relax in the palace gardens,

Now when I say try, I mean TRY. The princes Shiro and Grimmjow are the most perverted and personal space invading hybrids I have ever met! Honestly, you would have thought they have no manners. But they do. They are calm and collect when dealing with guests and problems within their kingdom of Hueco Mundo.

They are psychotic and handsome and smar- …NO BAD ICHI! You are forbidden from falling in love with them. You are nothing but a toy that fights back. I am nothing but entertainment for them. That's all. I am startled from my thoughts when the kitchen doors are thrown open.

"YO! Strawberry! I'm hungry. What'cha got ta snack on?" Prince Shiro loudly announced. I turned around to see Shiro and Grimmjow walking towards me with identical expressions of mischief. Oh joy.

It was then I took notice of their clothing choice. Grimmjow wore white cargo shorts with a blue panther on the left leg. No shirt. No shoes.

Shiro wore the same thing but his cargo shorts were black and barely hanging on his hips. I blushed as red as my unfortunate namesake and whipped right around and continued frosting the cake for tonight's dessert. It was one of my most favorite and delicious cakes. Black forest cake with chocolate icing and white flower designs on top. A request from my cub, Nel.

Turning around prove to be a bad decision. Strong tanned arms grabbed me around my waist and lifted me off the ground twirled me around to face an insanely wide grinning Shiro.

"Damn it Grimmjow! Put me down!" I yelled. I had the unfortunateness to be the only one in the kitchen. Alone. With two perverted princes. I started to struggle more.

"Now, now Ichi… why would I want to do that?" Grimmjow asked. I can sooo hear the predatorily grin in his voice.

"Yeah. We think we finally yer weakness, Strawberry." Shiro cackled. Oh shit. If they found I am so screwed. My weakness is also, and I hate to say it, a sensitive spot for me.

"W-what are y-you t-talking abo-about?" Damn my stutter!

Shiro started talking. "Well, ya see Ichi. No matter what we do you always beat us. We could never find yer weakness. So we asked around and Nnoitra said that you came across some bandits on the way here and ya kicked their asses."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I yelled as I started struggling even more. I knew damn well where they are going with this. "Damn it Grimmjow! Let me go!"

"Nope." Grimmjow replies.

"Ya see Ichi. Nnoitra said that when one o' the men attacked a certain area ya froze up and acted like a very submissive hybrid that ya are. Nnoitra said this weakness o' yers was," I stopped struggling when he tapped the juncture between my neck and shoulder on my right and on my left, "right here and here." Shiro grinned maniacally. I shivered when he touched each spot. I could practically see the smug look on Grimmjows face. When Shiro pulled back I took advantage

I kicked Shiro in the gut as hard as I could while simultaneously head-butting Grimmjow in the chin. Shiro doubled over while Grimmjow released me in favor of clutching his jaw. I leap frogged over Shiro and made a bee line for the kitchen doors.

I ran and ran until I reached my little sanctuary the garden. The garden was an amazing place. It was full of exotic and brightly colored flowers whose scent immediately calmed my hectic mood. There was trees all around with vines and birds and even more flowers in their branches. I walked over to the fountain carved like a rose with dripping water pouring from in between its petals and climbed the maple tree next to it. I climbed to the lowest branch. There was blue and white lilies growing around the branch. I curled up between the lilies and leaves. Their scent soon lulled me into a peaceful and nightmare free sleep.

**_GRIMMJOW AND SHIRO_**

Shiro groaned, "Why does Ichi have such a strong kick?"

"How the hell should I know? I want to know how he almost broke my jaw." Grimmjow said as he rubbed his jaw. While Shiro complained about Ichigo's tough kick, Grimmjow wondered where and why the delectable little Strawberry knew had to fight.

"Hey Grimmy, let's go find our little fireball before we have ta go ta tha meetin'." Shiro said as he straightened and started falling Ichigo's scent of strawberries and lilies.

"Right behind ya, Shi."

It didn't take them long until they both wound up in the Royal Gardens. Both of the perverted princes had the exact same thought. No one's around and the gardens have plenty of shelter. They walked until the came to the Crying Rose Fountain their mother had hand carved for their third birthday.

"Shi, where is he?" Grimmjow growled. Ichigo had run around the entire castle. Purposely leading the twin princes on a wild goose chase.

"Shut up. Grimm-kitty. If ya just used ya nose you would be able ta tell he's in tha tree." She said pointing at their favorite tree that they used to play in when they were younger.

Grimmjow and Shiro quickly scaled the tree and found the most beautiful sight either have ever seen.

Ichigo's long hair framed his face like an angel's halo. His face and expression was relaxed and he slightly smiling. The blue and white lilies surrounding gently caressed his soft skin as Ichigo slept. Ichigo wore simple white cargo shorts with a white sleeveless button up that was undone showing off his tanned chest and showing the bullet wound scar right above his heart. The bright colors of his clothes and the flowers made his tanned skin and sun set orange hair glow. The sunset only made Ichigo look more angelic and peaceful.

Grimmjow and Shiro committed this to memory, because they wanted to remember this moment for all of eternity and far into their next lives.

"Come on, Shiro. Let's get our future queen to bed." Grimmjow whispered so as not to wake Ichigo.

"Ok, Grimm." Shiro whispered back.

Grimmjow gently lifted Ichigo and landed on the ground with Shiro right behind him. They walked until they got to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo's room was a simple cream color with plain blue and white furniture. His bed was big enough to hold six people in it. Grimmjow gently placed Ichigo in the middle of the bed and crawled in with him and laid on his right. Shiro laid on the left. The two princes and the cook of Las Noches Palace slept well on that peaceful night.

**_Palace Meeting Room_**

"Where the hell is Grimmjow and Shiro?!" Screamed Neliel. Those two were supposed to help me pick a present for Ichigo's birthday!

**_Uh-oh…Birthday scene is next. Will everything go alright or will things take a turn for the worst?_**

**_Stay tuned and find out!_**


	6. Proposal and Getting Ready

**_I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! As an apology I hope you guys accept I'm uploading the next three chapters in one day! _**

**_Ok! A big Thank you for .yourself for helping out. You did beg so here you go! I hope you enjoy!_**

**_ICHI-CHANSs P.O.V._**

"NO! Absolutely not!" I yelled.

"But Ichigo! This is the big day! Your finally turning sixteen! You're an adult hybrid now! It should be celebrated no ignored!" Neliel all but screeches in my poor ears. I can't believe this! I hate birthdays. I've never had any birthdays with happy memories. I either got physically or mentally abused on those days. No no. going into depressing territory.

"Nel. I just-"

"Ya will have a party, so stow it, Ichi." Shiro and Grimmjow simultaneously said as they entered the ballroom where everyone was setting up strawberry and Halloween like decorations. My birthday was on Halloween. Joy**_. (the Halloween birthday is important so keep that in mind people!) _**

I just groaned as the Royal, but lovable and sadistic, pains dragged me from the ballroom.

"OI! Were the Hell are you dragging me!" I Growled as I tried to get away. Shiro looked at me and said,

"We're takin' ya somewhere special." I brow raised in question and curiosity. I've been pretty much everywhere in the palace. Where are we going? We passed through the double doors that led to the gardens and walked right up to the fountain shaped rose and pulled one the petals. I stared in awe and curiosity as the fountain opened up to an underground staircase brightly lit with torches.

**_REGULAR P.O.V._**

Grimmjow, Shiro, and Ichigo headed into the underground lair. Shiro and Grimmjow no longer dragging Ichigo but still holding his hands. Grimmjow led while Shiro followed behind Ichi who was behind Grimm. Shiro secretly admiring Ichigo's ass of course. The staircase spiraled down and down until the party of three came to an iron gate with red roses and vines on it. Grimmjow took a key from out of nowhere and unlocked the padlock that was invisible due to three roses covering it. The gate swung open and the three hybrids walked in.

Ichigo gasped at the sheer beauty hidden away from the world. The room was styled a giant dome with tanned brick walls. All around were flowers, trees, and berry bushes. In the center was a marble fountain carved into a beautiful statue of a three people dressed in traditional wedding garb.

The bride had on a simple white wedding dress. The dress was sung around the chest, waist, and hips. The rest billowed out like a flowing river as the bride was in mid-fall. The bride was falling into the smaller of the two groom's arms because the bigger one had let go so the smaller on could hold their little bride. The wedding veil lay at their feet while the bride held onto the bouquet of lilies and roses. The smaller groom was holding his arms outstretched so he could catch the bride. The younger groom was dressed in a plain three piece wedding suit with dress shoes. The bigger groom was dress similarly but he worn a crown only kings wore, while the smaller wore a slightly smaller crown. The Bride had a simple gold circlet on. All three of the newlyweds wore true genuine and happy smiles. But that wasn't what shocked Ichigo. The bigger groom was Grimmjow. The smaller groom was Shiro. The bride was Ichigo himself.

Grimmjow was the first to speak. "We hope ya like it Ichigo. We made for you."

Shiro spoke finishing Grimmjows statement, "We wanted ta give it to ya, regardless of yer answa." Ichigo turned around to see the two princes blushing and fidgeting about.

"What answer?" Ichigo whispered. Any quieter and the two princes wouldn't have heard it.

The two princes shared a quick glance before kneeling and simultaneously pulling out two black velvet boxes. Shiro opened his box to reveal a pure white wedding band with his name carved in elegant script on it. Grimmjow opened his box to reveal an ocean blue with his name in elegant script.

Shiro and Grimmjow Spoke at exactly the same time:

"Ichigo Kurosaki, The Untamable Beauty. The holder of our hearts. Would you make us the happiest hybrids by becoming our lover, wife, and Queen for eternity?"

Ichigo stood there with wide slightly teary eyes as he stared in surprise at the two kneeling men in front of him.

It had been nearly a year since coming to the palace and making friends with everyone. Nearly a year since meeting the twin princes of Hueco Mundo. Nearly six months since realizing he had fallen for the two men. But Ichigo never thought he deserved love because of his blackened past. He tried so hard not to fall for them, but to no avail. Ichigo Kurosaki fell. And fall hard he did. Somehow these two men had rapidly tore down the barriers and chains surrounding his heart. Somehow, they made him feel safe, loved, and cherished. Something he thought he would never feel again.

It had been several minutes before the princes lookup to only see Ichigo's eyes hidden by his hair.

"Ichi-" Shiro started before both princes were barreled down by a silently crying Ichigo.

"Yes!" Ichigo cried. After a few seconds of shock the princes smiled true smiles and hugged their beta fiancé close. Ichigo cried tears of joy and love while his alpha fiancés held onto tightly, like he was their love only lifeline. Ichigo held onto them the same way.

**_Three Hours Later_**

Neliel was tearing through Ichigo's closet like a Hellhound after fresh meat when Ichigo returned to his room after parting ways with his fiancés.

**_ICHI-CHAN'S P.O.V. _**

"Nel? What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he cautiously walked up to her.

Nel Whirled around and threw her hands up in frustration.

"You have nothing suitable to wear to your party!" She Yelled. She then started ranting and raving until she caught sight of my rings.

"Kyaa! Ichi are those wedding rings?!" She squealed. Her squealing caused Hallibel and Lilienette to come rushing in only to start squealing too. They started begging to hear everything. So I told them how Shiro and Grimmjow took me to the underground garden and proposed. The listened and looked for a suitable outfit as I described everything. By the time I had finished the story I was dressed and ready for my party.

I was wearing a simple white, sleeveless button up with three buttons undone showing a light blue wife beater, and black ripped jeans that hugged my ass and hips perfectly. I had on black leather boots that were covered in silver buckles. Starrk had stopped by and dropped off a golden circlet with blue and white gems. A gift from Shiro and Grimmjow no doubt. It was currently sitting snugly on my head.

Neliel and Hallibel were dressed in matching witch's outfit. The skirt stopped at mid-thigh. The top was nothing more than a corset. The boots ended just below the knee. The gloves ended at the elbow. They had a witch's hat sitting crookedly on their heads. Hallibel's leaning more to the left while Neliel's leaned more to the right. Hallibel's outfit was blood red with green linings. Neliel's was green with red linings. The outfit accented their feminine qualities. My outfit did the same. Lilienette wore a simple orange dress with pumpkins all over it.

We left my room and headed to the party.


	7. Party And Kidnapping

**_Party Time Bitches_**

The four friends entered the ballroom. Ichigo gasped in amazement at the décor. The large ballroom was covered in orange and black streamers, balloons, and costume clad hybrids. Starrk was dressed as a bootlegger from the 20s. Nnoitra was a pirate while Tesla, his lover, was dresses as a mad scientist. Szayel was Frankenstein and Barragan was dressed as a scholar from Hell. There were so many different costumes and styles. Then my breath was stolen away as I saw Shiro and Grimmjow approach.

Shiro was dressed in a torn up pair of black skinny jeans and a black button up with the sleeves t up to the elbow was torn off. His wrists were covered in black and silver bracelets. He wore a spiked choker. He had black eyeliner around his eyes, giving him a worse boy look. He wore black spike boots. Grimmjow wore ripped blue jeans and a white button up with a black vest left open. His wrists were also covered in spiked bracelets. He wore plain blue and black sneakers. They both had rings on their fingers. Shiro wore an ocean blue one and a fiery orange one. I could make out my name on the orange band and Grimmjow's name on the blue band. Grimmjow had a white band with Shiro's name and an orange band with my name. Both Shiro and Grimmjow wore feral grins as they approached me. Sexy bastards.

When they reached me they leaned in close until lips barely caressed my ear as they whispered into it with rough and sex filled voices only demons of lust should have,

"Like what'cha see?" A shiver ran up and down my spine. God, they are going to kill me. I heard giggles come from behind me, effectively snapping me out of my dazed mind. So they want to play Embarrass the Strawberry, huh? I can play too. As they leaned away I grabbed there shirt collars and pulled them close. With the sexiest smirk I could pull, I whispered in a husky voice,

"Maybe I do like what I see. I noticed you two were staring too. Maybe I'm not the only to like what they see." I let them go and savored their shocked and lust filled expressions before winking at them with coy smile and walked over to the others.

The party was one of my best memories ever. The cake was three layers tall and covered with strawberries and creamy frosting. The dancing with my friends was fun. I could have gone without the teasing when Grimmjow and Shiro yelled out we were engaged.

The party was drawing to a close with one final song when everything went to Hell in a Hand Basket.

I was dancing with Shiro when the ballroom doors exploded. Shiro and I were thrown to the floor from the explosions force. Men came swarming in with a variety of weapons. Grimmjow ran over and handed a sword to Shiro.

"Ichigo! Run1 Get out of Here!" Grimmjow growled as a soldier came at him. Grimmjow blocked the soldiers sword. Before I could do anything Shiro was pulling me away.

"Shiro! Let me go! We have to help the others!" I yelled.

"No! They have everything under control!" Shiro growled. Shiro quickly pushed me to the ground when an enemy swung a spear at him. I looked around for a weapon to fight with when I saw Neliel killed one of the soldiers. His sword falling just a few feet from the now dead body. I jumped a ran for the sword. Out of the corner of my eye a flash of silver sped towards me. I knelt down and slid, just barely missing the sword. I slid right by the body and grabbed the sword. I stood and quickly blocked the sword aimed for my throat. The enemy soldier quickly swung again. I jumped as high as I could. Doing a front flip to land on his blade. He looked up with wide eyes just a swung the blade. His head fell with a sickening thud. I jumped on the now falling sword. There is no time to think about what I just did. Not now anyways.

I fought through the soldiers until I was fighting back to back with Nnoitra and Starrk.

Starrk shot any enemies who came to close while Nnoitra and I protected his back. I was fighting a bear hybrid when I heard the scream. I turned to see Nel falling to the ground.

"NEL!" I yelled as I cut down the bear hybrid. I ran to her only to get blocked off by five soldiers. All cheetah hybrids. Shit.

One of the hybrids swung a spear at me, effectively tripping me. A cheetah hybrid with coiled barbed wire jumped on me only to get a sword through his gut. Effectively spearing him. I pushed the body of me while pulling the sword out. Another cheetah hybrid swung a small dagger at me. I rolled away only to stand up and have a lion hybrid grab me in a bone crushing bear hug. A snake hybrid came up to me and gripped my wrist. Successfully, breaking the bones, causing me drop the sword. I refused to scream out.

The snake hybrid leaned forward and opened his mouth, revealing his fangs dripping with poison. The fangs sliced through the flesh on neck between the junction of my shoulder and neck. The poison coursed through my veins like liquid fire. The pain was too much I screamed in pain. The last thing heard before I lost consciousness was twin shouts of "ICHIGO".

**_REGULAR P.O.V._**

At the pained scream, Grimmjow and Shiro turned and saw a snake hybrid pumping his venom into Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" They both yelled. Grimmjow and Shiro tried to get to their little beta only to be blocked by more soldiers. After they took down the soldiers they saw a lion hybrid, with a now unconscious Ichigo in his arms, jump through the balcony window. All the soldiers retreated after the lion hybrid holding Ichigo left. Grimmjow and Shiro ran towards the balcony to see a helicopter take off with Ichigo on board.


	8. Why Did Soul Society Kidnap Me?

**_Where are YOU?_**

**_ICHI-CHAN'S P.O.V._**

I woke to a pounding headache and sound of whirring blades,

Whirring blades? Wha-

My head swam with images of the party, the attack, and the snake hybrid pumping his venom into my veins. I quickly sat up only to be pushed onto a cold metal floor I quickly realized was a helicopter floor. I was quickly flipped on my stomach and my hands tied with barb wire behind my back. I was picked up and shoved onto a seat. The shove causing the barb wire to cut into my wrists. I looked at my kidnappers.

A lion hybrid, the same who held me. He was tall with red hair in a ponytail. He had tribal tattoos and was wearing a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and black converse. He sat to my left. A snake hybrid with a painted face and some weird sideways hat (Bastard was the one who pumped me full of venom). He was wearing a lab coat and white, now covered in blood, boots. He sat to my right. A short woman with black hair sat across from me. A stray strand fell in her face. She is a rabbit hybrid. She wore a blue and white blouse with brown cargo shorts and tan sandals.

Why did they look so familiar? I searched my memories until it clicked.

Renji Abarai, Mayuri Kurosutchi, and Rukia Kuchiki. Oh shit.

**_Back With The Others_**

**_Regular P.O.V._**

Everything was in disarray. People rushed to the infirmary, stray soldiers who were left behind got rounded up, and Grimmjow and Shiro already making rescue plans for their little Strawberry Beta.

"Who do you think could have taken Ichigo?" Neliel asked out loud again. She refused to rest because Ichigo was taken. She was slashed across the stomach but that won't keep her down. Not when Ichigo was in trouble.

"I don' know. But when I fin' ou', I'm gonna kill those bastards!" Snarled Shiro. Shiro was pacing in front of the thrown while Grimmjow looked at the map laid out on the table. Starrk, Hallibel, and Nnoitra were down in the dungeons interrogating the prisoners for information. Neliel was sitting on Grimmjows left while Szayel sat on his right. Ulquoirra, the bat hybrid, was typing on the computer looking for information on Ichigo's past to determine possible enemies. So far he hadn't found anything yet.

"We got news!" Nnoitra yelled as he, Hallibel, and Starrk came in covered in blood. Shiro had Nnoitra by his collar in 1.3 seconds flat.

"Where is he?!" He snarled. Grimmjow came up and wretched the two apart.

"Shiro. Calm tha fuck down. Losing yerself to yer emotions won't help Ichi one bit." Grimmjow growled. Shiro's ears flattened.

"Sorry Nnoi."

"No problem. Anyway, we got news on Ichi's kidnappers." Nnoitra reported.

Neliel spoke up, "Who took him?"  
"Soul Society."

**_Back with Ichigo_**

**_ICHI-CHAN'S P.O.V._**

I was roughly thrown on the cold wooden floor. I stood up to come face to face with the captains and lieutenants of Soul Society. My ears flattened out and growl ripped through my throat when I spotted Rangiku among the lieutenants. Fucking traitor doesn't deserve that place.

A staff was tapped on the ground.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you know why you are here?" Asked an elderly phoenix hybrid. Yamamoto.

"No I fucking don't!" I hissed.

"You are to show proper respect!" Screeched Soi Fon, a leopard hybrid. I scoffed at her.

"Why the hell should I show respect to people who kidnap ,e and tie me up fucking barb wire!" I roared. Everyone flinched. I guess I haven't lost my touch. Yamamoto stood and spoke,

"Ichigo Kurosaki you were arrested to be held for crimes of murder, theft, and treason against Soul Society." I stared, dumbfounded, as he listed the offences.

"If you are convicted guilty of these crimes, then you are sentenced to death." He finished. Before I could even defend myself, I was dragged away.

I was thrown into a cell deep within the prison known as the Maggots Nest. I wore nothing but a thin white yukata. My hands were no longer tied with barb wire, but the injuries caused by the sharp barbs would scar. I sat upon the cold floor, wishing with all my heart that the others come for me soon.

"Grimmjow, Shiro where are you?"

_**Stay tuned to learn about Ichi's Sad and Cursed past. **_

_**Special thanks to .yourself for sending me a few reviews. Thank you Girl! **__**:)**__** thanks for reviewing you other guys! If i like your reviews enough i'll post them at the begining of the next chapter!**_


	9. Memories Part 1

_**Welcome to another chapter of What Royal Pains in My Ass! **_

_**The rescue party strikes! **_

_**Don't worry Ichi They're coming for you!**_

Ichigo sat in his cell waiting and waiting for Grimmjow and Shiro to come save him. But slowly the doubts grow.

_**P.O.V. Ichigo**_

I try not to have any doubts. But it's hard. With a past like mine, it's no surprise I would have doubts about relationships, trusting others, and general faith.

_FLASHBACK_

_My cell door was thrown open and fifteen armed guards came in. I stood up, they flinched like I was some sort of monster about to attack. That's sort of true. Four guards circled around me and attached five foot long poles of pure steel. The hooks at the end of the poles latched on to the bright red collar. They yanked towards the door and up the staircase. Looks like they put me in the lowest and most secure cell they had. I was yanked, pushed, and pulled towards the room where I first arrived. Like last time every captain and lieutenant was present. Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground for silence. It was already silent you egotistical old bastard. _

"_Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto began, "You are here because of crimes against Soul Society. I hereby began The Trial of Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto banged his staff. _

_FLASHBACK END _

This is how I came to stand in front of the Gotei 13 Court Guard.

_**Grimmjow/Shiro P.O.V. **_

Grimmjow, Shiro, Hallibel, Neliel, Nnoitra, Starrk, Szayel, Ulquoirra, plus many others surrounded the room where Ichigo was put on trial. I stood there grinding my teeth. Why is Ichigo on trial? How does he know these bastards? What the hell is going on here?

"Grimmjow." Ulquoirra said through the headsets cleverly hidden as strands of hair.

"What?" I snarled.

"This is our chance to find out information on Ichigo. We must listen to the trial."

"We have ta save Ichi!" Shiro growled through the headset. Forgot everyone could hear everything.

"We save Ichigo. But I am quite worried why we couldn't find any information on him. No birth certificate, no school enrollments, nothing. All we have are incomplete slavery purchase papers. Aren't you curious as to why that is? Aren't you wondering why Ichigo was basically wiped from computer history?" Ulquoirra questioned. Everyone was quiet as they digested this. They were drawn out of their thoughts at Ichigo's roar. The roar sent shivers down their spines as they have never heard before. It was the roar of pain, misery, and death. It was a warrior's roar.

_**Ichigo P.O.V.**_

I roared as loud as I could. Everyone flinched back with wide eyes. I was pissed. They cause me all the pain and misery of my early years. I've saved their asses multiple times and for what?! To be framed for something I didn't do?! Fuck this.

"Why the fuck are you bastards keeping me her for?!" I yelled with all the fury I could muster.

"You insolent little Freak! You are here for theft, murder, and treason against Soul society!" Soi Fon snarled.

"Oh, why do think I did those things huh?" I taunted her. Before she could retort, Yamamoto slammed his cane on the floor.

"Enough! Kurosutchi bring out the memory viewer now." Yamamoto ordered. Kurosutchi walked over to a covered object I had never noticed. He dragged it until it stood in front of me. It was no taller than my waist and was four feet long. He pulled off the cover to reveal a flat surface with two handprints engraved on it. Kurosutchi grabbed my hands and before I could move away my hands were placed on the hand prints. Jolts of electricity shot through my nerves towards my head. A hologram appeared in the center of the room right in front of me. It showed my memories. Flashes of my memories, too fast for the hybrid to see, sped across the holographic screen.

"Well will have to watch all of his memories before we get to the ones we seek." Kurosutchi explained. I wasn't listening. I was watching the first memory begin.

My family's death when I was no more than four years old.

_**MEMORY SEQUENCE 1**_

_**KUROSKAI FAMILY'S DEATH**_

_It was a normal sunny day for the Kurosaki family. My mother was playing on the swing with me, while dad cooed and acted like an idiot for my new born baby sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Happy and peaceful. _

"_Mommy, mommy watch this!" I squealed. As soon as I had her attention I jumped out of the swing and did a front flip. Mommy clapped and said that was amazing. _

**The memory blurred to the next scene. **

_Hybrid soldiers busted through the doors and windows. My mommy was curled on the ground protected my little sisters, while daddy struggled on the ground with a bunch of soldiers holding him down. I was held by another soldier._

_Yamamoto walked in and frowned at the scene. "Isshan, my son, I am very disappointed in you. You ran off with a filthy half breed woman. Disgusting." _

_Daddy growled at the old man. "Father. I love Masaki with all my heart. Regardless of her species. We have had three beautiful and caring children. I will not allow you to disrespect my family." Daddy roared. The old man, Yamamoto, growled before he kicked daddy in the face. I heard a crunch. _

"_Daddy!" I yelled. Yamamoto turned around and swung. My head flew to the left from the force of his back handed slap. His rings had cut through my cheeks. I could feel the blood oozing down the side of my face._

"_Insolent little cross breed freaks like you should hold their tongues while in the presence of full blooded hybrids."_

"_Father, do Daddy roared." Yamamoto growled and spun around aiming a kick at mommy and my sisters. His boot struck mommy in the stomach. She flew into the wall, leaving Yuzu and Karin defenseless and crying. I screamed for him to stop when he lifted his foot and crushed little Yuzu's head in. I cried for him to stop. He looked at me and grabbed a gun from one of the soldier hybrids. He pointed the gun at mommy and pulled the trigger. The top of mommies head blew off from the force of the shotgun. Daddy was roaring, I was crying along with Karin, and mommy and Yuzu's bodies' oozed blood. _

"_No! Please stop!" I screamed and cried over and over again as I watched my family die before my eyes. Yamamoto turned to daddy and bent down to whisper in daddy's ear. I couldn't hear because of the sound of mine and Karin's sobs. Yamamoto stood up and picked Karin off the ground. _

"_Bring the feral one in." he commanded. The soldiers brought in a feral lion hybrid. Driven insane by the torture. Yamamoto handed Karin over to the feral one. The feral lion hybrid proceeded to tear little Karin to pieces and devour her alive. After finishing off Karin the feral lion went and started to tear daddy to pieces. _

_By the time daddy screams had turned to gurgles and then to nothing, I was sitting on the ground in shock. My family is dead. I'm all alone. _

_Yamamoto turned and flicked his wrist at me. Signaling the feral lion hybrid to kill me. The lion hybrid sprung at me. I reacted on pure instinct. I ducked and rolled under the pouncing lion and with all the strength I could muster, I sliced the lion hybrids belly open. The body fell on me. Soaking me in rapidly cooling blood. I didn't bother struggling. I had become too exhausted. What I didn't realize was that the hybrids stomach had been protected by a centimeter thick steel amour. _

"_Take the child. He will make the perfect testing specimen for Kurosutch's experiments." Yamamoto commanded. _

**The memory faded out and switched to the experiments. **

_**Stay tuned to find out more of Ichigo's tortured past. **_

_**What are the others going to think about how Ichi was treated? **_

_**Will their views and opinions change?**_

_**Stay tuned and found out! **_

_**P.S. Crystal Tears and Bloody Tigers will be next to be updated.**_


End file.
